It's Been Written In Our Stars
by Threaded Needles
Summary: A collection of Helsa au one-shots, will probably vary in ratings. Feel free to request. Chapter 2 : Elsa meets an author to a book.
1. Stuck waiting for a delayed flight

➥stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it's-like-two-am au

The model blew air through her nose, irritated. Her flight to London had been pushed back for the third time, and she was tired. She brushed her bangs from her eyes tiredly and sat, perching her purse on the chair next to her.

"Excuse me-"

She groaned inwardly and sat up, heel connecting with the tiled floor. She wasn't up for signing autographs. Still she put on the face her manager wanted her to. "Yes, doll?"

He looked a little disheveled, wearing dark scrubs. His hair was getting a bit long in the back, and his facial hair needed shaving.

"Do you know when the next flight to London is leaving?"

"Not for another two hours," She replied, turning her head to let him know he was dismissed. When he didn't get the hint, she rummaged through her purse for her lipstick.

"Do you happen to have a bandage?" He asked.

Pursing her lips, she pulled a band-aid from her purse and handed it to him. She noticed the cuts on his hands and almost asked what happened, when she realized it wasn't her job to be dealing with him. She was supposed to be partying in first class and wearing a gold dress while her on-again off-again boyfriend took pictures of her.

He sat, exhausted. He tucked his hands into the pockets on the shirt and closed his eyes.

"Long day?" Shit, did that come out of her mouth?

He opens an eye and smirks. "A little yeah. Yours?"

She shrugged. Early morning for primp and prodding and adjustments for her new lingerie line, watching her hair be yanked in the mirror and her face turn to that of someone else, stepping on the scale and watching it finally drop a pound.

He rubs his eyes. "I'm gonna get a cup of coffee. Want one?"

She fishes through her bag. "Skim milk, no sugar?"

He takes the crumpled money from her palm and walks down to the cafe. His scrubs are crumpled and she realizes he was probably working.

He comes back with the hot coffee and hands one to her. She wraps her painted fingernails around it and breathes it in deeply. "French vanilla?"

"I didn't know what you like, and it's my favorite." He looks down at his Styrofoam cup and drags his thumb along the lip. "So how was your day?"

"A little tiring. I had to work on my l- clothing line, and now I'm waiting for this godforsaken flight so I can go model it tomorrow evening."

He looked at her funny, then his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! You're-" His fingers snap, but he can't recall the name.

"Elsa."

"Right." He looks embarrassed while he sips his coffee. "I saw one of your shows once, my cousin dragged me to it."

"Oh?" She asked. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. Signing autographs was one thing, but talking to someone about how they felt about her was different.

"The one with your blue dress. I think Anna said it was supposed to be modeled after ice."

"Yeah it was. It was pretty fun, cause I got to wear that dress and cloak that was all modest and then throw it off for the one underneath."

He smiles, listening to her talk.

"What about you? I assume you're not a critic for fashion shows because you would be saying something about my hips."

"You'd be right there. I'm a surgeon."

"A surgeon?" She asked, exasperated. Suddenly fascinated, she sat her coffee aside. "So then why are you going to London?"

"They wanted to fly me in for a surgery, but given the delays I doubt I'm going to get there in time."

"Don't they usually fly you in special?"

He shrugged. "Weather is too bad I guess?"

She didn't know a lot about flights, so she shrugged in agreement. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." He smiles warmly, adjusting his shirt. "Hans Westergård."

"Like THE Westergård?"

"Well, yes."

"The ones that run the colleges and hospitals-" She cuts herself off, realizing once again that he's a surgeon. "Oh!"

"And what about you, Elsa?"

"What about me?" She asked, giggling. She held up her arm to unravel her bun into a long french braid.

"What's your family like?"

"Nothing much. My parents died when I was eighteen - on a boat to Miami for my cousin's wedding."

"Is your cousin famous too?" He asked, voice gently mocking her.

"Ever heard of Rapunzel?"

He thinks a moment. "Yes?"

"That's her. Obviously it's not her real name, but she had all that long blonde hair for, like, ever when she was filming that movie."

"I thought she was a singer?"

"Multi-talented." To be perfectly honest, Elsa had been jealous of her cousin. Not only could she act and sing, but she still had normal hobbies like knitting and gardening, plus she was pretty, though not in the doll way Elsa was.

Hans, sensing her discomfort, redirected the conversation. "So how much longer you think til the flight comes in?"

"She said two hours and..." Elsa glanced at her phone. "It's one fifty, it probably got pushed back again."

"I can ask if you like?"

"That'd be really nice of you." She smiled while he shifted his stuff aside to get up, stretching from sitting in the same position so long.

He returned ten minutes later, pulling his bag onto his lap as he sat. "Thirty minutes."

She yawned, and rifled through her purse for her compact mirror. Her eyeliner was a bit smudged, and she wanted to fix that before she saw Jack.

They sat in silence while she fixed her make up and hair, adjusting the too short silver dress and high heels. Jack was just going to have to deal with morning breath, she decided. There was no way she could stay up any longer.

They called for their flight, and she noticed a couple of other people getting up to board. She guessed no one liked riding in the middle of the night, and she briefly wonders why she is.

He jogs up to her right before she goes to get on. "Hey, so, uhm, would it be weird if I gave you my number?"

She opens her mouth to say she has a boyfriend and it'd be weird and ruin her image, but common sense reminds her that Jack is a douche who's broke up with her more times than he has bones in his body, and in the morning it's going to be another step in their endless dance of flings. So, she nods, and he scribbles down numbers on her Agent's calling card.

She walks away, already pulling out her phone to send him a message.

_Hey, gorgeous_.


	2. Author and excited reader

➥author of book gets seated next to someone reading their book and making entertaining faces at each scene au

Elsa barely looked up when the seat next to her bumped and a man with earbuds in sat down. Her book was definitely engrossing, definitely not worth trying to make painfully idle conversation.

She flipped the page while a flight attendant walked around and made sure everyone was comfortable. She found herself squeezing her legs in anticipation - the main character and her first love interest were about to kiss!

Elsa soaked in the moment, the love interest had been her favorite so far, selfless helping the failing city, saving Annie's older sister from the darkest depths of her mind, proposing to Annabelle in such a /romantic/ way... Her eyes fixated back on the page before she could get lost back in thought.

Hunter placed a hand under Annabelle's chin, tilting it upward. Her eyes fluttered close, breathing in the moment. But the kiss never came. "Oh, Annie. If only someone loved you."

Elsa choked on the sentence, rereading it in her mind. What the fuck just happened?

Elsa continued reading, frowning while Hunter set the scene. Pulling the curtains, blowing out the candles that had been set since the power outage, pouring water in the fire. Annabelle had problems with regulating heat in her body, stemming from heart issues. Essentially he was killing her and Elsa hated the newfound side of Hunter.

Hunter continued a spiel about being the poor misunderstood baby of thirteen sons. A tale of abuse and a will to prove himself spun from his lips.

"Emma was preferable, of course." She read the line with a quizzed stare. Hunter had been in love with Emma the whole time? He continued his dialogue.

He explained how he wanted to help people, but with his family there was no way for him to break from the endless abuse and be something that he wanted, to step back from the fame and fortune and be a doctor like he had dreamed.

So he had came to the city, with all it's toxicity and gangs and turf wars, hoping to meet with Emma Snow and convince her to let him help, until she freaked out and plunged the city further into desperate times. Shortly after Annabelle left him in charge, and he had the chance he always wanted to shape something into being loved and cared for... until she returned. Annabelle by no means was a good leader the city needed, and he had been banking on the fact that she and Emma both died in the brutal snowstorm outside.

"I don't hate you, really," Hunter murmured, pulling her face toward him as he knelt on the floor beside her. "Unfortunately I wouldn't have the means to help with you around."

With that, Hunter closed the door and the chapter ended.

Elsa took a deep breath before she started the next chapter. The scene opened with Emma in her room, handcuffed to her bedpost. She struggled, cursing the steel restraints, when Hunter walked in.

Elsa read the part with ease. Hunter was calm and collected, whispering encouraging words to the younger woman.

"I- I need to see Annie."

Elsa tensed as Emma said the words.

"Annie was killed from a deep wound in her chest. It was infected by the time I found her and she died shortly after."

Hunter laid out the story for Emma, not even bothering to omit his own betrayl. Emma sobbed up until the end and he gently uncuffed her, laid her down, and pulled the blankets to her chin. "You did nothing wrong, Emma."

He kissed her head, and she looked at the half blank page while she cried. The book was done, and no one had been happy.

After a few minutes she shut it, and rubbed her face off, now noticing that the man who sat next to her was looking at her curiously.

"Did you like it?"

"The book?"

He nodded, and after a moment so did she. "Hunter, wow. I didn't see it coming."

"A lot of people don't. But they also think Emma's not going to evolve into a good character either."

She was taken aback that he had read the book. Her sister said she'd found it on a clearance rack collecting dust in her bookstore when she bought it. "I didn't like Chris's family, honestly."

He smiled. "No? I think they were a last minute thing. After all one of them was supposed to help Annie and then they decide it's too hard."

Elsa was silent, listening to him talk. "I think it should be a movie, it was so good."

"Oh, no. All the movie directors want to cast them wrong, I had to turn down /Disney/. You should have seen the script."

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "You work on making it into a movie?"

"More like I wrote the book." He flipped the back page open, and sure enough the candid picture of the man drinking tea bore a strong resemblance to her neighbor.

"Oh, wow. Did you feel bad about killing Annie?"

"I always knew she was gonna die, I just was never sure if Emma or Hunter was going to do it. So they both did."

Her jaw slackened.

They talked for a while longer about the book, and he explained the whole making around creating the characters, even ones that barely appeared, like Keith.

"Do you have other works?"

"Of course." He crosses his arms angrily. "Have you read Golden Lies?"

"No."

"Ah. Well, that was my favorite to write. I think if you liked Hunter you might like Eugene. His development is wonderful."

She pulled out her phone and typed the name into her notes so she'd remember.

"What's it about?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you."

She pouted. "Are you working on anything right now?"

"You're awfully invested in my writing for only reading one book."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Elsa shrugged. "What's it about?"

"That'd ruin the fun."

"A hint?"

"The ocean."

She frowned. Was he moving his characters to the ocean?

"It's, uhm, a bit complicated."

"Okay, who's the characters?" Elsa asked, curious. Was it about pirates? Navy? A family living on a boat? Shipwrecked?

He gently pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose. Before Elsa could ask he pulled out a small notebook, and she glimpsed at list upon list of characters, lines drawn to other names and stars and dots next to certain ones.

"Aaron, Elisa and Olivia are the characters I have right now, but I think I need to give Elisa a father figure and a friend."

She watched him pull out a pen and draw a line, one branching to a blank line and then starring it, then stopped. "Any ideas for a name?"

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian?"

She shrugged, but he wrote it down with a question mark, and added paranthesis and wrote other things in.

"Do you write?"

"Me?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes, we are talking, correct?"

"Yes, I mean no - I don't write." She fiddled with the end of her braid, looking at him smile at her. "I work on fashion, I like making clothes appear to be made out of other things."

"Really? Like what?"

"Ice. Flowers. I think I did a dress that looked like fire once."

He listens to her closely, smiling as she explains how it's done, all the hard work into layers upon layers of fabrics and embellishments just to get it to look a certain way.

Finally they reached the airport and they walked together to the luggage pick up while she texted Anna that she was ready to be picked up.

Anna replied quickly, saying that her and Kristoff were grocery shopping and they'd pick her up in an hour. Angrily, Elsa stuffed her phone back into her purse and sat her heavy suitcase down so she could sit comfortably until then. Not even a minute later, the author sat down next to her, this time with his laptop.

"I don't think we've ever been formally introduced," He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Hans Westergård, though I suppose if you ever looked at the cover you would know that."

"Elsa Queen," She replied, blushing. She had never really looked at the cover besides long enough to read the title.

Her phone buzzed - Anna was picking her up earlier than she had thought. "I, uhm, gotta go." She pulled out a business card and stuck it between the keys on his keyboard, his fingers momentarily pausing from his rapid typing. "It was nice to meet you!"

He pulled the card out while she went outside to meet up with her sister.

He smirked at the line of digits and tucked it into his coat pocket.


End file.
